


The World Will Disagree

by KLStarre



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Dimension 20: A Crown of Candy
Genre: Alternate Future, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Oracles, Prophetic Visions, Spoilers, Trans Lazuli Rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLStarre/pseuds/KLStarre
Summary: Archmage Lazuli sees the future. It may not be what comes to pass.
Relationships: Caramelinda Rocks/Lazuli Rocks
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	The World Will Disagree

Archmage Lazuli sees the future.

Calroy Cruller will die in the first battle of the Ravening War. It will be a tragedy; the first noble loss. But the only member of the House of Rocks who knows him particularly well will be Amethar. In the future, Amethar will go to Lord Cruller’s funeral, and he will console his betrothed, and he will be sad for a month or two, but his life will return to normal.

Or, as normal as life can be during wartime. The war has not started yet, and Archmage Lazuli does not know how she or her family will live through it.

Together, Rococoa and Lazuli will lead the forces of Candia to victory. Lazuli sees the final battle as if from a distance, soaring high above the battlefield, blood and bone scattered for acres, Rococoa at the front of the Candian army. Lazuli herself will be beside her, shrouded in invisibility. It will be dangerous, she thinks to herself, back in the present, but then she notices her ward, shield up, staring determinedly ahead.

“In sweetness there is strength!” Rococoa will yell, and Lazuli, beside her, will echo, alongside the thousands of tartguard and knights and barely trained civilians who have, somehow, made it this far.

They will charge, and Lazuli will just barely keep up as her sister cuts down enemy after enemy. Blood will spatter across her, and she will drop the invisibility because it will become useless. Out of the corner of her eye, she will notice Sapphria weaving behind the enemy lines, cutting a trail to the general before the enemy soldiers can even notice she’s there. This will be part of the plan. Rococoa will wait until a gap opens and then plunge through, Lazuli and Theobald and a wedge of soldiers alongside her, and Sapphria will fall into line with them, making eye contact with Lazuli with a grin and raising her bloodied knife high.

The Vegetanians and Ceresians will try to fight back but will, inevitably, scatter. The Candian army will be small but the Rocks sisters will be at its head, and they will press on until they get to the Ceresian general at the center of the mass of enemies.

He will be surrounded by trained guards, the kind of specialists too important to risk on the front lines. Guards like Theobald, in fact, although Theobald will be well aware of where he is the most useful, and it’s not hiding, like a coward. Rococoa will pull back, order the soldiers who have come with them to halt, and Sapphria will squeeze Lazuli’s shoulder and then vanish into the masses. Theobald will stand at her side.

And Lazuli will raise her hands and close her eyes and count to three as the Ceresians approach her and she will feel a warmth in her hands and then a blinding, burning heat as lightning arcs from them. It will strike a centurion in the chest; young, he’ll look, although it will not always be easy to be sure, during the war. He’ll shake in his armor and his eyes will roll back and the lightning will arc from him and plunge into those beside him and they will fall to their knees as their hearts convulse into ash.

There will, eventually, be no one left standing, in this eye of the hurricane, this center of calm. No one except for the Candians and the general of the Ceresians. He will look Lazuli in the eye, and Lazuli’s eyes will be glowing with a bright white fire that he will have only ever seen before in the gaze of the Saint Citrina, and he, too, will fall to his knees. And he will surrender.

The war will be over by the time Amethar cuts his way through the Vegetanians to join them. “Citrina’s on her way, for anyone who needs healing,” he will pant, and behind him, the walls of the living will part and Citrina will drift through them, serene as always. She will heal those who need healing, friend and foe alike, and onlookers will tell tales of the grace of the sister who is blessed by the Bulb.

Later, the Rocks will return to Castle Candia. Lazuli will knock, cautiously, at the door leading to her shared quarters with the Lady Caramelinda, because they will have been away for a long time and it will be early morning. Or late night. Lazuli in the present cannot quite decipher which, but it feels unimportant. What is important is that the door will swing open, and she and Caramelinda will lock eyes and there will be a moment of frozen silence before Caramelinda throws herself into her arms and they cry together.

It will be unclear if the tears are of joy or of sorrow for the time they lost. They will hold each other in the doorframe until a guard walks by, reminding them of the rest of the world, at which point they will retreat into their rooms, door slamming shut behind them. The bed will be soft, much softer than anything slept in during the war. “I missed you,” Caramelinda will whisper.

“I know,” Lazuli will reply, but not because she is an oracle.

Nine months later, Caramelinda will bear twins, eleven minutes apart. They will look just like Lazuli, with Caramelinda’s eyes, and they will be so small that Lazuli can cradle them both at once. _Jet and Ruby,_ they’ll be named.

Lazuli will teach them magic, and Caramelinda will teach them how to be good people, and Amethar and Rococoa will teach them how to fight. Sapphria will, with little success, try to teach them how to navigate the court, and eventually give up and teach them how to lie, instead, to say something with such confidence that it _must_ be true. When even that is deemed uninteresting, she will teach them how to slide a knife between ribs without being noticed, how to slip poison into a drink and then drink the same cola with a smile.

Citrina will teach them how to live in peacetime.

Eventually, King Jadain will die. He will be missed, but only privately, by his children. The rest of the world will move on. Rococoa will become queen, and Lazuli will become her archmage. Together, they will bring magic back to the world. Citrina will influence the church towards kindness.

A story will come of the Meatlands to the shores of Candia. It will be said that their gods have returned, have been seen running through the skies at night. It will be said that a representative of each tribe went to greet them and that each was blessed with powerful magic, to run with great swiftness or fight with great strength or care with great heart. They will come to speak with Rococoa, and Lazuli will stand at her side, and they will exchange magic; Lazuli will give them books and they will teach Candia of the Great Beasts.

Candia and Carn will find real peace.

A story will come of the Dairy Islands to the shores of Candia. It will be said that at their coasts, there are sirens, singing sweet songs to young sailors and leading them to ruin. It will also be said that there are mermaids who teach those who are worthy how to breathe beneath the surface of the sea. How to predict the weather and steer ships clear of storms. There will be stories of Dairy sailors standing at the front of their ships and asking a storm for safe passage and that passage being granted. These will be secrets that cannot be taught, except for to those chosen by the deep.

Nevertheless, Candia and the Dairy Islands will find peace.

Later, so late that it seems as if it will never happen, so late that Rococoa will be old and heirless and have led her kingdom to prosperity, stories will come of Ceresia and Vegetania and Fructera. Their magic, long buried by the force of the Bulb, will begin to bubble to the surface. They will be cautious with details, still not trusting Candia and her allies but, if Lazuli strains, she can see the far future where they will know their magic fully and where, with them, too, there will be peace.

Rococoa will pass away quietly. She, unlike Jadain, will be mourned publicly. It is not often that a wartime leader can usher a world into peace, and she will be remembered by a statue that is erected to her in the chapel where, now, all worship is welcome.

Having no children of her own, Jet will be her successor. She will refuse to be Queen, but, after much cajoling from Caramelinda, will assent to being King.

At first, King Jet Rocks will stumble. She will be built like her uncle, for war, and there will be concerns of her capability whispered when she is out of earshot. But she will learn. With the guidance of her mothers, grown old, and her sister, who sees the magic of the world and wants it to remain, she will learn.

And, when Lazuli is the next of the Rocks family to die, Caramelinda alongside her, two hearts so synced that their beating ceases as one, Jet Rocks will be a good king.

∞

Rococoa and Citrina and Sapphria are murdered. Lazuli sacrifices herself. Caramelinda marries Amethar, and the twins are his. There is no peace. There is no magic. There is only Jet Rocks, dead before she can become king.

Archmage Lazuli sees the future, but she dares not speak of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written anything like this before, any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
